


Whipped by Corporal Katz

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Content, Crack, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale want's to try something a little... different. Light BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped by Corporal Katz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Whipped by Corporal Katz

Summary: Aziraphale want's to try something a little... different. Light BDSM.  
Categories: Crack Fics Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 317 Read: 191  
Published: 07 Oct 2005 Updated: 07 Oct 2005

* * *

 

For Vulgarweed, written as comment porn.

 

 

***

When Aziraphale had mentioned that he wanted to try something a little more exciting Crowley hadn't dared dreamed* that the angel would suggest _this_. He had almost choked on his wine when Aziraphale produced the pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, which he had somehow acquired from a local porn shop, and a large soft strip of cloth over a few after-dinner drinks at his stylish flat earlier that evening.

"Mmh mmp!" Crowley panted around his gag and tugged at his restraints. This was utterly humiliating. It was very hot and humid in the bedroom, and sweat from his flushed face trickled down his throat and bare chest. Thank Chri - Someone the kinky bastard didn't have access to a camera.

"What was that?" asked Aziraphale. He was smiling far too innocently for a heavenly creature that had, less than a moment before, had a mouth full of demon dick.

"Mmh _mmp_!"

"You want me to keep going?"

Crowley nodded eagerly. He longed to touch his aching cock, to wrap his fingers around the rigid, saliva-slicked shaft and give it the attention it was begging for.

"Well, alright, but first you must let me do one thing..."

The demon gave an impatient grunt of approval and Aziraphale quickly disappeared into the lounge room. A few moments later he cheerfully reappeared, wearing a black PVC corset and wielding what looked to be a small, cheap, multi-tailed leather whip.

"You've been very naughty, my dear," the angel leered (rather badly), approaching at him slowly. "I am going to give you such a _thwarting_."

Crowley moaned in self-pity.

It was going to be a very _long_ night.

 

 

(*Though he once had one that involved an unmentionable amount of alcohol, chocolate frosting, sprinkles, and a certain blond-haired associate.)

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=140>


End file.
